The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eryngium plant, botanically known as Eryngium planum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Amazing Jackpot’.
The new Eryngium originated from a cross-pollination in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands in July, 2000 made by the Inventor of a unnamed seedling selection of Eryngium planum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Eryngium planum cultivar Blue Candle, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Eryngium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands in July, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eryngium by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands since March, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Eryngium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.